The present invention relates to apparatus for assisting in lifting a physically handicapped or disabled person from a sitting position, and supporting the person while being transferred to a sitting position in a different location, as from a bedside to a chair, toilet, or the like, or vice versa.
Among the various types of apparatus and devices intended for lifting and supporting injured or infrim persons in a sitting position are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 954,840, 1,849,864 and 2,015,391; U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,832 relates to similar structure intended for carrying infants or small children. U.S. Pat. No. 954,840 discloses a multi-purpose valise or traveling bag having a pair of handles which may be grasped by a person on each side to carry a person seated upon the unfolded, main body portion of the carrier. The folding seat of U.S. Pat. No. 1,849,864 includes a back support, as well as handle means on the sides of the seat portion and straps or loops on opposite sides of the back portion to encircle the arms or shoulders of the two individuals carrying the device with a person seated thereon.
A stretcher foldable into a chair-like position having seat and back portions for carrying by two persons on opposite sides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,391. The baby carrier of U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,832 includes seat, back and side portions, as well as carrying handles on each side and a seat belt.
The devices of the patents discussed above are intended for carrying persons an appreciable distance by at least two other individuals, with the exception of the baby carrier of the last-mentioned patent, which assumes a small child of relatively little weight is being carried. They are neither intended nor suited for use by a single individual in lifting another adult from a sitting position on a bed, chair, or other support, for transfer to another, relatively nearby support.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a sling-type device which may easily be placed under an infirm or partially incapacitated adult in a sitting position in a first location, and used by a single individual to assist in lifting and transferring the infirm person to a second, nearby location.
A further object is to provide a patient support and lifting device which naturally conforms to the body contours of the person supported thereon.
Another object is to provide a device for placement under a person in a sitting position and having a plurality of selectively useable handle means on each side, one set of which is selectively adjustable between different positions, for use by either one or two individuals in lifting and supporting the person during transfer to another location.
A still further object is to provide a lifting and support device which permits a person seated thereon to be lifted from a seated position without producing undue muscular stress or strain in the individual performing the lifting.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.